


Dream Catcher [Sans x Reader]

by Gaearnith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Sans, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Poor Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaearnith/pseuds/Gaearnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans' nightmares had started getting a lot worse soon after leaving the Underground. Luckily for you, you knew a few things about dreams, and how to help him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Summary isn't the greatest, I know, but I hope you like this work anyways! Undertale and all its characters belong to Toby Fox!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Catcher [Sans x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! 
> 
> Well, first, welcome to 'Dream Catcher'! This might need a lot of editing since, well, it's rather late here. 
> 
> Eh, I hope you enjoy anyways! Kudos, comments, and all the support is appreciated!
> 
> [Seriously, comments make me so happy...]

The nights, you had noticed, seemed to get longer with each passing day. Sans was not getting any better, not even after leaving the Underground and starting a new life with you.

 

You hadn't been together for long, but so far, the 3 months you had spent with each other had been the best in your life. 

 

You turned your head from your place in the bed, your vision blurred from being woken up yet again, reading the red, glowing numbers on it. It was 3:12 AM. A  _little_ too early for you to be up and glancing around your room, bored and head full of thoughts. Beside you, Sans slept peacefully. You switched sides, laying down on your right and watching the skeleton sleep, his face relaxed.

 

You knew it wouldn't last long. Well, you didn't know, but since he had been having nightmares almost every night, you expected him to start kicking and muttering and crying in his sleep.

 

His nightmares never lasted more than ten minutes. Being the light sleeper you were, you were always there and shaking him awake, softly and tiredly whispering to him that it had only been a bad dream, that nothing would hurt him as long as you were there. And it was true, you weren't about to let anything hurt this poor cinnamon roll. Ten minutes passed, and still you watched him, holding his hand in your own. His breathing was still calm, deep, the faint sound of snore echoing in the room. Smiling, you squeezed his hand, before pulling it close to your chest and closing your eyes to try to get some sleep.

 

When you heard Sans begin to shuffle, you quickly checked the clock. 3:25 AM.

 

You turned back to look at Sans, his legs still kicking and quiet words ghosting past his teeth.

 

He was having another nightmare.

 

You waited patiently. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare? 

 

When you noticed a familiar blue glow in his left eye, you placed your hand on his bony shoulder, shaking him and whispering his name.

 

"Sans," You tried, poking his face, "Sans, wake up," Seeing that he was not going to open his eyes and that whatever had plagued his dreams was growing worse, you began calling his name a little louder and shaking him with both of your hands, sitting up fully.

 

"Sans, Sans!" You called. Even in the darkness, you could see the sweat forming on his forehead.

 

"Sans, come on, Sans!" You slapped his face, the glowing in his eye steadily growing and growing to the point sparks had began to make their appearance. You slapped him again, harder.

 

"Sans!"

 

He jumped, his eyes opening and a puff of blue smoke coming out of his socket. He was panting, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. You breathed a long sigh, watching as he sat up and held his head in his hands. 

 

He was just as tired as you were.

 

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him to your chest and resting your head on his. The drumming of your heartbeat seemed to calmed down Sans, like usual. For some reason, he found it fascinating. The beating of your heart, your skin, and just human anatomy in general. It was one of the many things he'd talk about to keep himself distracted.

 

Your breathing was the only sound in the room. Sans sat still, his own arms wrapped around your waist and face buried deep in the crook on your neck. You rubbed soothing circles on his back, letting him put all his weight and you and relax.

 

For a pile of walking bones, he was pretty damn heavy.

 

" _Tibia_ honest, I thought you'd never wake up.." Yeah, you had used that one before, but hearing him snort at your already-used pun made your heart soar. Your mind began searching for more. You decided to tell him a little joke.

 

"How do you make a burger laugh?" You asked quietly, eyes falling closed. You heard Sans hum, urging to answer your own question.

 

"You pickle it gently." Sans gripped your shirt as he tried to keep his chuckles down, not wanting to cause too much noise. You smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

 

Suddently and almost too soon, he pulled away, his tears gone and his grin growing a little.

 

"Thanks, [Y/n]." He said quietly, bumping his teeth to your cheek and lying back down. You brought your hand to his forehead, letting it stay there for a minute before pulling away and lying back on the bed beside him. You hugged him close, mainly to let him know you were there for him. 

 

The rest of the night, you slept peacefully, with Sans in your arms.

 

(x)

 

"Hey Sans," You called, waiting for his response. He answered with a 'Yeah?', and you followed his voice into your bedroom, where he was still lying in bed.

 

"Need anything?" You asked him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing your hand on top of his. He shook his head.

 

"Just sleep," He said, closing his eyes. How he did it still baffled you. Nodding, you left the room quietly, an idea suddenly in your head. You walked into the apartment's living room, where your laptop and an unfinishied sandwhich sat with a water bottle beside it. It wasn't the greatest meal, but you weren't that hungry.

 

Grabbing the electronic, you dragged your cursor over to your browser's icon and clicked on it, waiting patiently for it to open up. When it did open, you clicked on the search bar and began typing.

 

_How to make a dream catcher._

 

The next couple hours were spent with you looking and watching multiple tutorials on how to make dreamcatchers and the things you needed, all while Sans slept. 

 

(x)

 

The supplies you had needed had been bought by Papyrus. You had told him of your plan, and how you needed his help since you didn't want to make Sans suspicious. Seeing you were trying to help his brother made him grab you by the shoulders and give you a bone crushing hug, all the while thanking you and saying that he would do anything to help his brother or even you, for that matter. Days later, he had called you to tell you about the supplies, and you both met up at a nearby café.

 

When you both said your goodbyes, you ran all the way to your apartment, excited to get to work.

 

(x)

 

It had been a couple hours after you and Papyrus had met at that café. You had been working on the dream catcher for a long time, to the point your back hurt from sitting down and your fingers from all the work. About 20 minutes after taking a break, you finished the dream catcher. 

 

It wasn't like those you saw on the internet, but you were really proud, this evil-yet-not-evil thing being the first dream catcher you had ever made. Breathing out a sigh, you stood, holding the small object in your hands with the utmost care. You pulled your eyes away from it to knock on the door, not waiting for Sans to answer as you pushed it open and holding the deram catcher behind your back. Sans looked up from his joke book, giving you a look. He knew something was up.

 

Maybe it was your grin giving it away.

 

Standing in front of him, you waited a couple seconds before presenting him what you had made proudly. You smiled when he tilted his head, taking it in his hands.

 

"What is it?" Oh yeah. Sans hadn't been on the surface for long, and you don't think they had dream catchers back in the underground. You shrugged your shoulders.

 

"It's a dream catcher," You watched him turn his head, giving you a look, "It is supposed to give its owner good dreams, and keep the bad ones away." You shrugged your shoulders again.

 

"I thought you should have it, since, y'know..." You trailed off, looking off to the side and glancing around. He looked back to the obkect in his bony hands.

 

"Does it really work?" 

 

"..."

 

"[Y/n]?"

 

"Uh... Well... That depends if you believe in it or not, really. Some people think it doesn't, some people do. Personally, I think they do work. I wouldn't have gone through all the work and back pains if I didn't." You joked, grinning at him. His grin grew bigger.

 

"Well, it's up to me to find out, then." He grinned up at you, and you smile warmly.

 

When night came, you hung the dreamcatcher on a small hook you installed above Sans' head.

 

"That should do it," You nodded your head with a smile, glancing at him, "What do you think?" You asked, hands on your hips. He screwed up his eyes to scrutinize the dream catcher. He shrugged.

 

"Looks alright to me," He pulled the blankets to his chin, "Now let's go to sleep, I'm bone tired." You held back a snort by placing a hand over your mouth.

 

You held his hand loosely in yours, his eyes seeming to glow in the dark before the fluttered closed.

 

Sans never had a nightmare ever again.


End file.
